Blackfire
Blackfire (real name: Komand'r) is a supervillainess in Teen Titans. She is Starfire's older sister and former Grand Ruler of Tamaran. History In the Comics In the comics, Blackfire is far, far worse than in the series; the eldest of the three royal children, Komand'r was denied the throne because of an inability to fly (an important factor in a Tamaranians), and envied her sister for inheriting it. Turning against her own people, Blackfire sold her own sister into slavery, and forced her to be one of her goon's concubines. Both sisters were later captured by the Psions, and were genetically altered, giving them their starbolts. Koriand'r escaped to Earth and joined the Teen Titans, while her sister hunted her down. Since her defeat, Blackfire has been one of the Teen Titans's greatest and bitterest foes. She was recently stripped of her starbolts in a battle with Hawkman In the Show Alhough she is Starfire's older sister, the two are polar opposites. Blackfire loves thrills and causing trouble and does not seem to be remorseful about anything she's ever done. The two do not exactly get along well, as Blackfire is constantly trying to, in some way, do away with Starfire, first with getting her arrested and then trying to marry her off to an ooze monster. Blackfire loves fighting her sister, and not just fighting her, but rubbing in the fact that she is older and stronger in her little sister's face. The two of them are poster children for sibling rivalry. Blackfire first appeared when she arrived on Earth in the episode Sisters. She gave Starfire a jewel and pretended to enjoy being reunited with her. Blackfire won the Teen Titans's support by having fun with them and telling them stories of adventures she had throughout her travels in the galaxy. The Titans seemed to like her so much, Starfire was beginning to think they wouldn't need her around anymore. She was especially unhappy with her sister's attempts at flirting with Robin. When Starfire thought of leaving Earth, the Centauri Police showed up and captured her. The Titans rescued her and explained to the Centaurians that they have captured the wrong Tamaranean. The Titans then discovered that Blackfire had framed Starfire for crimes by giving her a stolen jewel from the Centauri System. Blackfire, who was leaving Earth at that exact moment, was defeated by Starfire and taken to prison, swearing revenge on her sister. Blackfire later broke out from prison and wrested control of Tamaran as its new Grand Ruler. Blackfire attempted to get revenge on Starfire by forcing her to marry Glgrdsklechhh, a hideous alien. This was actually part of an elaborate plot between Blackfire and Glgrdsklechhh; by marrying Starfire to Glgrdsklechhh, he would reward Blackfire with a very powerful jewel. When her ruse was uncovered, Blackfire was once again defeated by Starfire and banished from Tamaran. Blackfire was one of the only villains missing from the lineup of the Brotherhood of Evil, suggesting that she was not out to get all the superheroes, or even the Titans, but simply to just take out Starfire. It is also possible she still sits in jail, this time in a prison that can hold her. Teen Titans Go Gallery 180px-Blackfire 002.jpg 180px-Starfire vs Blackfire.jpg 76px-Gemini Teen Titans 002.png Blackfire BTBATB 01.png Blackfire Tiny Titans 001.gif File:TT Show Starfire vs Blackfire.jpg File:Empress_Blackfire.jpg Category:Siblings Category:Cartoon Network Bullies Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:TV Show Bullies Category:Archenemies Category:Heros